


Book Commentary: Crank

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [11]
Category: Crank Trilogy (Ellen Hopkins)
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Author’s Note / Flirtin’ with the Monster / Introduction / Alone / On Bree / More on Bree

  * The fact that this is loosely based on Ellen Hopkins’ daughter is kinda depressing.
  * “After, life was great. At least for a little while.” Yeah, I hear drugs’ll do that to you.
  * Yes, Kristina. We want to know about you and your descent into addiction. That’s why we’re reading this, right?
  * Sounds like a pretty normal family life before turning to drugs. But shit happens. Shit always happens.
  * Bree (obviously) sounds like the person Kristina wishes she could’ve been but never would’ve even considered trying to be without drugs.
  * No, Kristina, there is a bit of “Psych ’01” to this. Drugs screw with people’s heads.




	2. My Mom Will Tell You / Aboard United 1425 / Two Hours into the Flight / Hot Landing / The Prince of Albuquerque

  * Real nice, Kristina’s Mom, using Kristina as a “cautionary tale” like that with all your friends… Or is that genuine regret sending Kristina to her dad’s?
  * Well, that flight sounded awful…
  * Kristina. Girl. Please remember that even you said you haven’t seen your dad in years. _Remember that_. You both are much different than either of you remember.




	3. Mutual Assessment / I Got in a Car with a Stranger / Small Talk Shrank to Miniscule / You Call This a Castle? / Not My Type

  * “It’s been eight years, Dad.” Yeah, no shit. Of course neither of you recognize each other after so long.
  * The dad’s only been there a handful of poems, and he’s already as much of a douche as the mom tried to tell Kristina he was.
  * Shit car, shit apartment complex. Red flags already.
  * OK, sure, finding a guy cute as soon as you meet him is normal, but please don’t make this instalove…



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
